A Minute in the Hallway
by lumos maximum
Summary: Snape tries to study alone in the hallway when she, the she he is always thinking of, passes him by. He wants to pour his heart out but Potter is wating on her in the other side of the hallway. What does eyes say? One-shot.


[_Updated version of the 8-31-09 finalversion of A minute in the Hallway : LilySnape]_

**A minute in the hallway**

* * *

_Herbs and Flowers: A Potions master's knowledge_ was the book the black-haired Severus sat and read next to the dirty window. Just as he turned the page with his pale fingers from the page where the uses of the Liga-bean was presented _she_ passed him effortlessly in the empty corridor. Her flaming hair left a sweet smell of Muggle shampoo after her; he knew what kind of shampoo that left that smell because his mother used the same kind when he grew up and the familiarity of that smell made Severus flinch. The smell of hyacinths mixed with her sweet perfume, simply the smell of her made him close his eyes to inhale the air she left behind. He envisioned the little girl he met so many years ago flash in a mix of hyacinths and vivid summer grass green.

She had been a happy girl who always was watched out by her big sister and her smile made her whole face sparkle in the way diamonds did in the sun.

He had been sitting in the bushes so many days just watching her run around and listened to her soft laughs, envying her sister who spent every second with her and he longed for the day he could replace the simple muggle sister to befriend her.

She had been something extraordinary and magical but she did not realize for herself how special she was, modestly she accepted that she was special and perhaps something beyond the world she lived in. That feature in her made her even more special than anything that could be found in the magic world.

He sensed that she was special even before he saw her magic. He had sensed her uniqueness and was happy that she never loathed him even before she realized that they were bonding between hyacinths and grass straws.

She saw a broken friend, wounded by the circumstances and she wanted to heal him, like he had healed her and she did, in so many ways.

He fell for her sparkling eyes. Nothing more, nothing less, they sparkled and he fell.

She adored him because he knew everything about everything and he understood her. Somehow he knew that she knew he loved her and somehow he knew that she loved him too. The difference between their loves was something he always thought about but she didn't rethink. For her was love simply love and that was final.

He had loved her for listening. He had loved her for caring. He had loved her for being there.  
He had loved her for her everything.

They had been friends, best friends and it would have been forever, _it was forever_.

But now, they were nothing more than distant echoes filling an empty corridor.

Her steps stopped to fill the empty corridor and he could not help it, he had to look towards her direction and hope that he spotted a girl ready to forgive and forget. It was one of the thousand daydreams because she didn't stop to forgive or forget, she had stopped in front of a dark-haired boy who looked smitten and hopefully towards her and he caused her to laugh the sweet and soft laughter that she reserved for him once. There Potter stood, the world's luckiest man alive with an arrogance that killed him and Potter was slowly crushing his heart much worse than with all the teasing during the years with the weakness of the kisses he placed all over _her_.

If he had her in his arms he would kiss her with such passion and never let go of her, never let her go for a second and always love her like a second away from her was a lifetime. He wouldn't take it for granted like James seemed to do no – he would have done it tenderly and soft to let her know that every little kiss did matter. And he would make it his life's only purpose to guard her, work for her forgiveness and cherish her.

Nothing of this mattered because she kissed Potter again, as weak and easily as before, giggling and sighing joyfully and so wrapped up in his anger Severus realized it was because she knew that time was on their side and that they would be kissing, giggling and sighing joyfully until forever.

Potter took her hand now, whispered something in her ear and slowly pulled her against another corridor but she stood still on the ground like she knew that he looked at her despite the fact that he was far away and she wasn't facing him. When Potter's body disappeared behind the wall leaving his hand with a thigh grip of hers in sight for Severus she turned towards Severus.

Their eyes met, his black eyes tried to say all those words his mouth could never tell her. He hoped very much that they cried _forgive me, understand me, love me_ or that they didn't look as dead as he felt without her. Her green eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with and would kill anyone and everything for gave him a weak glance. He had seen it before, so many times that it hurt to think about it because he wanted to go to her and comfort her like he always did.  
Her living eyes were filled with sorrow.

Potter came back and looked at them but he could not drop his eye-contact as he was longing to be closer just to see the details in those green eyes. She didn't drop her eyes either regardless to how much Potter pulled her and looked disturbed by the sudden change of events. He did not move towards her like his body told him to but stayed on his end of the corridor, next to the dirty window with the book on his lap.

_I love you, I've always loved you_, his black eyes screamed, his body screamed and every little fraction of his soul screamed. But how could she hear or even feel when she was standing next to Potter who had one arm around her. She broke eye contact after what felt like a brutal lifetime to him, looked upon Potter and smiled. Foolish Potter did not see the sadness in that smile, but he knew that her heart was broken.

They turned around, locked in each other arms and left him there alone to go back to his pointless chore. He checked the page in the book which was now remembered again. The uses of the Liga-bean were long gone when he looked into _Herbs and Flowers: A Potions master's knowledge_. An uncomfortable feeling in his gut started to consume him; there she was, haunting him even without words or stolen glances in the hallway, teasingly her beauty scared him when he watched her in chronicle order after the Liga-bean,

A Lily.

***

* * *

Liked this?  
Also Read **  
Sev/Lily : Untouchable**  
**Look At Me**

This one deserves a Review, doesn't it?  
… Original though, no?  
_Thank you for reading!  
_


End file.
